The Supernatural Twins
by xXStarBurst104Xx
Summary: Its a year after the gang escaped from the Edison Group for a second time and everything is getting normal until they find out something shocking that Derek didn't even know, Derek has a sister ! After The Reckoning Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a preview of my first story. Part of the reason for my account on is because of this story that has been in my head for a while now and won't stop bothering me. I decided, even though I'm not that good a writer that I should at least try to write it. Please no flames but some help would be nice, and some reviews. **** If i have any information wrong tell me please and thank you. xXStarBurst104Xx  
**

**:)**

Chloe POV

It has been a little over a year since escaped the Edison Group and we have finally begun to pick up the pieces of our shattered lives. We had all agreed we wanted privacy so we moved into a 4 bed, 2 baths, two-story Victorian house in the woods of a small town called Crestwood located in where the nearest city was about 5 miles. Tori and I shared a room as did Simon and Derek but Aunt Lauren and Kit have their own rooms. We had settled in and have been living there for the time being. We have also been all practicing on our powers, except me of course but, I like to help as much as I can with the others.

Our lives were getting less complicated and easier then we read that name on that list.

When we escaped, Tori had got a list of other potential supernatural kids like us and we have been trying to reach some of them to tell them or warn them about what might happen and what we went through. Then one night, Tori and I started to go over the names on that list and then we saw a name that nearly gave me a heart attack. On the list had a name that read:

_Name: Lucinda Souza_

The information that followed was just as shocking.

_Age: 16 _

_Species: Unknown_

_Parents Names: Unknown_

_Parents Species: Father -Werewolf Mother-Angel _

_Relative(s) Alive: Derek Souza _

_Relative(s) Species: Werewolf_

I read it over and over and over again. Each time I read it hoping I wasn't reading it right; that it was my eyes playing tricks on me but it wasn't. Each time I read it over it was still there. I couldn't process the information I just read, so my brain just stopped working all together and I just stared at it.

"Derek has a sister?" I thought still not able to get my head wrapped around the idea.

I looked over to Tori and she was just as dumbstruck as I was. She just stared at the screen of the computer before snapping out of her trance and yelling at the top of her lungs, "Derek get down here!"

He then came running inside the room by the look on his face probably expecting us to be under attack or me hurt in some stupid way only I could be hurt in.

"Derek," I said finally finding my voice, "you should look at this." I said as I pointed to the computer screen.

He walks over to where I am sitting at the computer and looks at the where I'm pointing on the screen looking confused and intrigued. After he read it he read it again and again and again till I said "Derek?"

He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Simon who shouted, "Derek has a sister?"

:)

**So should i keep writing or not you decide and creative advice would do lovely her thx xXStarBurst104Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was really short because I wanted to see what people would say but this one will be longer. Oh and I forgot to mention I don't own the Darkest Powers series Kelley Armstrong does (sadly) but I own Lucinda and the plot and in the last chapter I didn't put where they live well they live in **_**White Rock, South Dakota**_**. . . . Okay read on!**

**Chloe POV**

After we all got our brains working, we talked to Aunt Laurent and Uncle Kit (as he makes me call him) about our . . . discovery. We decided it would be best to go look up this Lucinda and try to find as much information about her as we can. For all we know she might be living with other supernatural people or she might even know about Derek's past.

After some research we found out she lives in a small-ish town called Waterville located in Washington. She lives with her aunt but we couldn't find the aunt's name anywhere. The aunt might be another supernatural but we aren't sure yet. After a long conversation Aunt Lauren and Uncle Kit then decided it would be best for us to go and meet her and her aunt so now we're all packing to go meet this mysterious Lucinda. But then there's Derek.

Derek hasn't shown any emotion since he read her name. He hasn't spoken either, he didn't even eat! Maybe its bothering him that he has a new sibling but what is a necromancer girlfriend suppose to tell her werewolf boyfriend about his possible long lost angel/werewolf twin that would make him feel better? Nothing right? I hope this goes well.

**Derek POV**

_I have a sister, I have a sister, I have a sister, I have a sister, I have a sister, I have a sister, I have a sis-_

It kept playing over and over in my head. I still can't wrap my head around the idea not that I have a sister but that I have a TWIN sister by the looks of her age.

Then my brain went into over drive thinking of questions ranging from _"What is her hair color?"_ to _"Will she like me as a brother?"_

I haven't been myself lately because if all the thinking I've been doing and I know Chloe is worried but I can't help but worry and wonder about meeting my twin sister could do. She might know about our parents or she might be a wolf too.

Maybe I will sleep tonight because tomorrow we're going to Washington to meet her. Or maybe not.

**Regular POV**

The next morning went by fast because everybody was anxious to meet Derek's twin but nobody but Chloe spoke to him because nobody knew what to say. Everybody studied Derek trying to see some emotion beneath the mask of calm he had on but none was shown.

Everybody filed into the van Kit had purchased and they drive to the airport where they boarded what was to be the longest flight of their lives.

**Okay that was chapter two and I'm sorry it was still a little short but next chapter will be longer I promise. So now all you have to do is review on this nice little chapter and tell me what you think. **

**Bye xXStarBurst104Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the third chapter! I wish more people would review though because I want to know if more people are reading it! And I don't own the Darkest Powers series Kelley does *sigh* Anyway read on . . . . :)**

Chloe POV

On the plane we all sat in one row with each of us paired off. Derek and I sat in one section and so did Simon and Tori in the next section and Aunt Lauren and Uncle Kit.

I wanted to try to talk to Derek to see how he felt about this whole situation but he stayed quiet and his emotions secluded.

I was nervous for Derek and for the rest of us so I asked the flight attendant for a Sprite and two minutes later she came back with one in hand. The next five minutes consisted of me sipping the soda every two seconds.

Then halfway through one of my sips I started to get drossy and the airplane started to spin so I put my bottle down before I could spill it. But then I didn't feel just drossy I was felt exhausted, like I hadn't slept in days.

Then before I knew it my head fell and I hit it on the arm rest, hard. But, before I could feel the pain I was in a dream like state. It was like I was in a black hole, nothing but black. Then I heard something.

"**Chloe…"** A beautiful voice whispered. It sounded like bells sweet, soothing bells.

"Hello?" I asked. Who is that? I thought.

"**Help . . . save . . . her. . ."** It said.

"Who? "I asked not following at all.

"**Angel . . . not . . . good . . . save . . . Venus . . . please."** It said.

"Why?" I asked completely lost.

"**Cant. . . Explain . . . be . . . careful."** Then the beautiful voice was gone.

Then I woke up. Actually, woke up is kind of an understatement, it was more like I jolted up. I nearly dropped my sprite on the floor when Derek's hand caught it just in time. I looked at him to see his green eyes clouded with concern.

"Chloe, are you okay?" He asked.

Well, that was the question wasn't it? I just got visited by someone (or something) in my dreams to protect someone (or something) I don't know about from someone named Angel or an Angel. What am I suppose to say?

"Yeah, I'm fine just still a little sleepy that's all." I lied.

Now you're probably wondering why I lied and I have a good reason to too. Well, knowing Derek, if I told him the truth he would want us to go home and try to figure out that whole thing (which might just be my overactive imagination plus with my nerves at work) and not meet his sister, right?

But, if I don't say anything he might be able to find out something about his past and meet what might be his only live relative.

"Come on the flights over, "yelled Tori pulling me out of my daydreaming, "hurry up and let's go!"

I nodded and proceeded to walk down the aisle but I noticed he was still staring at me but I brushed it out and stared walking towards exit to get out of this plane and maybe get some answers.

xXx 20 mins later xXx

We're in the car, that we rented, and we are on our way to the hotel we are staying at till 4:00 because that's when we meet Lucinda.

See Aunt Lauren called Angela, which we found out to be Lucinda's legal guardian and Aunt, and now we are going to meet them later. But, that's not the thing see we don't know if Lucinda knows if she has a brother and she doesn't like to talk about her mother so her Aunt can't ask her. Like I said before, I hope this goes well.

Derek POV

Right now its 3:45 and we are on our way to Angela's' who I found out to be my aunt on my mother's side. It's weird to find out you suddenly have family after thinking your all alone.

"Come on Derek! Get out of the car we are here!" Chloe shouted from the other side of the passenger side door.

I guess I have been thinking too much that I didn't realize we already got here. I will admit I was kind of reluctant to get out of the car but only because I'm scared she won't like me or even worse she will reject me as a brother.

As I walked up to the door, in the corner of my eye I saw something move so I turned around but there was nothing. Still alert, I started on my way to the door again till I saw a blur move on the opposite side if me so again a turned but before I could I was pinned on the ground by something that was moving so fast I only caught a brief flash of lustrous black hair.

I was laying on my back so I turned my head toward my chest were I saw a girl maybe a few inches shorter than, with black hair hugging me.

"Um. . . Hi?" I said it was kind of an awkward situation.

"I can't believe you're alive!"She shouted.

She then got up and said, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Lucinda and I'm your twin sister!" Then she smiled.

**Cliffy! Yea, Lucinda is finally here! If you think this needs some work please help and review thx **

**xXStarBurst104Xx **


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Yep Lucinda is finally here! In this chapter a whole lot is going to be explained so please pay attention and review! And if you don't review I won't write anymore because I don't think anybody likes my story **** Thank you! **

**Derek POV**

"My twin sister?" I said but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes." She said.

Her name is Lucinda Souza, she has straight black hair that goes a little past her shoulders and has emerald green eyes like me. She is also 1 inch shorter and she has pale skin just like me. In conclusion she was almost like the female version on my but she was a little petite but not so much.

"Wow, you look just like Derek!" shouted Simon (A.K.A Captain Obvious) and he kept looking at Lucinda like she was something to eat.

Weird, he only looks at a girl like that if he likes . . . her . . . NO! Not my sister! I meet her for what 5 whole seconds and he already wants to ask her out.

The inner wolf took over and before I realize it I'm standing in front of Lucinda in a crouched-hunter position looking at my prey I mean Simon, then I growled telling him to back off.

Simon's eyes widened, once he realized what I meant he held his hands in an I-surrender-please-don't-kill-me pose.

I then straightened up and looked at Lucinda hoping she didn't think I was strange or over protecting or something that she won't like that would make her hate me but, she stared at me then she hugged me.

And she is strong! Just like me, but with her appearance you have never guessed. She then let go and faced Simon who was still staring at her as if I didn't just almost kill him!

"Don't even think about, because my brother and I agree on the answer." She said coldly and walked away from Simon who had a WTF look on his face. Two words, Price less!

She then stopped in front of Chloe and hugged her before Chloe had a chance to say hello.

"I know who you are," she said smiling," your Chloe Derek's mate! I'm so glad he has someone like you!" I was pretty sure my face was a red as Chloe's who was looking at the ground, which seemed so interesting all of the sudden.

She then walked over to Tori with a serious expression on her face and stared at her, and then Tori stared back and neither one of them backed down. Lucinda then smiled approvingly and said, "You're alright."

"Come inside," she said then pointed a finger at me and said, "You got some splanin' to do!"

"Well, you do to!" I retorted she laughed and took my hand as we walked inside where all the adults were. This should be interesting.

**Well, I couldn't wait so I made a short chapter of the meeting and next chapter everything should be explained! **** I'm excited and I'm the author! I am weird I know okay till next time bye!**

**xXStarBurst104Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**As everybody knows I was planning on discontinuing but I have decided not to. But, I may not be updating very soon and I apologize in advance so read on: ) . . . . **

**Me: **I own Darkest Powers!

**Everybody: ***Silence*

**Simon:** No you don't

**Me: **Dream Crusher!

**Chloe, Tori, and Derek:** Shun the Dream Crusher!

**Everybody minus Simon: SHUN!**

**Me:** But he is telling the truth Kelley owns it!

* * *

**Derek POV**

We all enter the house and I see a women. She looks to be about twenty or so and her hair is black as midnight. But, then she looked at me and her crystal blue eyes held kindness.

"Hello, my name is Aim but everybody calls me Amy and you are?" She said, as she held her hand out for me to shake.

I politely shook her hand as I said, "I am Derek. But, I thought your name was Angela?" Her hand was ice cold and her grip was solid, kind of out of place for someone like her.

"Well, we just moved so I used my middle name for my first name because I'm still trying to hide Lucinda from the Edison group. They almost caught us last time and I don't want it to come that close again."

"Derek and everybody else escaped the Edison Group, twice." Aunt Lauren said.

"Really?" Amy said as her eyebrows rose.

Chloe's Aunt Lauren started to tell our story but, I didn't pay much attention.

I kept thinking about the first name Aim because, it seems I have heard of it before I just can't think.

"So, I am very sorry but, I do not know the anything about the situation with your parents because I am not related to Lucinda or Derek at all. I found Lucinda wandering an alley when she was 4 years old and have took care of her ever since." Amy said.

"I was wondering around for a reason unknown to me. You see, I have no memories of my past up until the age of about 4 or so."

"Really? Derek too, right Derek?" Simon asked.

"Um, yeah but Simon I do have the ability to talk so maybe you should let me."

"Yea, sorry."

"Lucinda, how about show Derek and his friends your room so I can talk to Chloe's Aunt?" Angela said.

"Okay, I guess. Come on guys." Lucinda got up and started to walk out of the room so we followed.

We walked up stairs to the last room on the left. The door had black letters going down in a different language. It looked weird but somehow familiar.

"Hey, Luce what is that?" Tori asked pointing towards the foreign letters.

"Oh, well my first language was Latin, and this says Morning Star in Latin because that's what Lucinda means. Like it?"

"It's pretty." Chloe said.

Lucinda then opened the door to her room. The walls were a mixture of dark Purple and Black that were painted on in a circular motion. She had a black canopy bed with a loud dark/light blue bed set, she had a black vintage looking vanity, the rest of her room had paints, paintings, sketches of different items/things, and a black laptop.

"Wow, I love this room!" Tori exclaimed as she dropped her self backwards onto the bed.

"Thanks, it took a lot of work to paint it but it was worth it."

"Lucinda can I have a drink of water?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, let me go get it. Be right back."

As soon as she left Simon started to look around the room just being nosy. And Tori being Tori snuck up behind him have slapped the back of his head.

"What the Hell was that for?"

"For being a nosy-ass guest you idiot! We just got here and you're snooping around." Tori all but screamed.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked for the door.

We all turned to see Lucinda poke her head in looking curious.

"Um, nothing to worry about. Just Simon getting on my nerves, that's all," Tori replied.

"O-kay, here's your water Chloe." Lucinda then passed Chloe a clear, crystal glass with water in it.

"Thanks," She said as she practically gulped most of it down.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little jet lagged. "

"So, what now?" I said.

"Let's get to know each other."

20 minutes of questions later

"Well, we should get going how about we hang out tomorrow?" Chloe asked Lucinda.

"Sure that would be great."

After then exchanged numbers we made our way out of the room when Chloe picked up her half full glass of water.

"Oops, almost forgot about this."

We came down the stairs to find Lucinda chasing Simon while she was holding a baseball bat.

I looked at Tori and she said, "He asked for her number with a stupid pickup line and she said no. Then he asked again and again till she lost it."

I turned to see Simon running straight for Chloe. Then it all happened in 5 seconds.

One: Simon bumps into Chloe.

Two: They both fall to the ground.

Three: Her glass flies in the air with water falling out of it.

Four: Lucinda's hand snaps up towards the water still in the air.

Five: She said one word: _** conglacior**_

_Thud _

That's the sound of the water fall on the floor.

Water that turned into

ice.

* * *

**Okay so that's all for this much waited chapter. Don't you wonder what happened? I do, just kidding.**

**Now I set up a new poll go to my profile and vote**_**:**_

_**Should Lucinda and Derek's mother make an appearance in the next chapter? **_

_**: D good bye for now -xXStarBurst104Xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I need a beta so if anyone is interested PM me please :D**

**I am sorry for how long it has taken me to update but I will try to get chapters up soon.**

**On to the next Chapter :DDDD**

**PLEASE! Read and review **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Derek POV**

**Thud**

That is the sound of the now frozen water fall to the floor.

Everybody was silent, taking in what just happened till a certain obnoxious voice decided to make its self know.

"AH! It's cold!"

Well, now I know where the other half of the water ended up. **(AN: There was a lot of water in the little cup XD)**

"No duh you idiot! Next time don't mess with Chloe and maybe shit like this won't happen." Grumbled Tori.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Simon as he completely ignored Tori.

Everybody turned to face Lucinda for explanation. Her face lightly colored as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I . . . um . . . I . . . well, I just . . . I don't have to answer to you!"

I didn't want to be rude and pressure her into telling us so I stayed quiet like Chloe and Tori but Simon is an idiot who will never learn when to shut the hell up.

"What was that?" He repeated as he turned towards Lucinda, slowly walking over toward her.

"You little bi-"In the middle of his exclamation Tori, smartly (if that's a word) got the baseball bat from where Lucinda had hid it earlier and put it to good use. The "thwack" echoed in the room as Simon went down.

"I knew it!" whispered Chloe with a look of revelation on her face and completely ignoring the event (miracle) that just happened to Simon.

She slowly stepped towards Lucinda and stopped when they were face to face. Lucinda, being a few inches taller than her, looked down and was surprised when Chloe stood on her tippy toes to hug her.

After the initial shock Lucinda awkwardly hug back. Then Chloe whispered something to in her ear, something to low for even me to hear. Then Lucinda's expression turned to one of disbelief. Chloe then turned toward me and said,"We better clean up this mess before your dad comes back."

Curious as to what Chloe said, I opened my mouth to speak, but Chloe silenced me with a sharp glance that said 'we will talk about it later'.

**After Simon is taken care of…**

"Hey, Chloe? Can I show you something?" Lucinda asked. After Cleaning up Simon, we all sat down in Lucinda's room and just…chilled.

"Um, sure." She replied. "We'll be right back!" She called out to Tori and I. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Tori started trying to hack into Lucinda's laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked wary.

"I'm checking up on "Little Miss Sunshine's (Chloe's) new friend, although she may be your sister I trust her as much as I like Simon." She then snorted and continued to search threw the poor laptop.

"I guess there's nothing on he—oh! What's this? I think little Lucinda isn't as innocent after all." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I read over her shoulder. She opened a file marked "Supernatural Twins ". As I began to read it I found myself astounded by the information it contained.

_**During the Genesis 2 Project, we had something extraordinary happen. Besides just having Werewolves already in captivity, we also got a hold of twins- Supernatural Twins.**_

"What are you doing?" Lucinda exclaimed as she caught Tori and Derek going through her computer.

**A VERY SHORT CHAPTER! But hey! At least I'm trying. Sorry for like never updating but I gave up hope for this story *TEAR TEAR* Sorry for not making their mother appear but I fear that I may have to wait for that.**

**-**** Read and Review! :D**

**xXStarBurst104Xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**I started this story… about a year or two ago. Needless to say, my writing style has matured since then, or at least I like to think so. I will try (keyword: try) to continue this story for as long as I can but it seems as though I have lost interest. **

**I haven't picked up a Kelley Armstrong book in over a year! **

**Anyway, enjoy this much needed continuation of my story the "Supernatural Twin". (Don't be too harsh though .)**

**Much Love~ Emilieee**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tori and I looked up to see and enraged Lucinda standing at the door.

'_Well fuck.' _I thought, _'There goes her trust in me as a big brother.'_

"Cindy, darling! We were just looking for the local movie times. Wolfboy here thought we could get to know each other by doing some normal teenage things! Doesn't that sound like a good idea?" Tori continued her in her fake cheerful voice as best as she could but Lucinda was not amused.

She rushed into the room and snatched her laptop from us before Tori could even blink. She looked at Tori, then at Chloe, and finally her eyes met mine.

Immediately, guilt flooded through me when I saw the amount of hurt in her gemstone green eyes. Here we are, finally meeting after God knows how long, and I already screwed up. I really have some talent in fucking things up, I guess.

"Listen Lucinda, we didn't mean to invade you're privacy but it's not easy trusting somebody you just met. We've been on the run for quite a while now and we still have trouble adjusting back to "normal". I hope you can understand. It's not that we don't trust you; we just don't trust the world. I'm really sorry."

She seemed to debate with herself a little before giving me a small nod.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I guess I should have expected that. I've been living in the same house since I was 5; I just assume everybody else in the world is in a similar situation." She turned to Tori and said, "But you do make a good point. A movie is a wonderful idea! Going to an actual theater might be a problem though. The den has a good size TV and I'm sure we can plan this for another day."

"Yes of course!" Chloe broke in," That sounds cool but I hear my aunt calling us so we must get going. It really was nice to meet you, Luce. Bye!"

Chloe rushed all of us out of the room and didn't stop till we were all situated in the car, already on the road home.

"Next time we visit, you and Tori need to be a little more polite," She said annoyed. "And Simon needs to stay home."

A few moment of silence passed. Tori was the one to break it.

"Hey guys… where's Simon?" She asked timidly.

Everybody rolled their eyes but we continued driving. He wasn't worth the trip back.

* * *

**They forgot Simon! Aaaaaaaaand not a fuck was given lololol **

**I'm mean huh? C; Anyway, that was my attempt at a short update. Be thankful .-. haha **

**Review pleaseeee~**


End file.
